


In The Key Of Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Boys In Love, Divorced parents, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, Geeky, High School, Korean-American Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Performing Arts, Piano, Secret Crush, Sneaking, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Work In Progress, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Marshal Cranwell never really fit in with other kids his age. Except for one named Hyeon, who he has known for a huge chunk of his life. ...And Marshal would love to spend the rest of it with Hyeon, if possible. But at the same time, Marshal is afraid to tell Hyeon how he feels due to seeing his parents getting divorced when he was younger. Not to mention that Hyeon isn’t exactly a vocal person himself either.All Marshal wants is Hyeon. And maybe find out what was the real cause of his parents’ divorce.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction: Meet Marshal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little greeting from Marshal himself!

Hello! My name is Marshal Cranwall and I am 16 1/2 years old. I am also a geek and gay. I live in a somewhat small city in the Midwest of the United States...where it is not so easy to be out of the closet to the public where I am but it is not exactly so backwards in time. The high school I attend is not too big or too small. I am not a huge fan of my school life but there is ONE reason that bring myself out of bed to go learn. And his name is Hyeon Roh. He is about the same age and in the same grade as me. I have known him since 4th grade of my elementary school years but...I have had a crush on Hyeon since the start of middle school years. I tend to keep to myself..except when I am with Hyeon, though. Hyeon breaks me out of my shell in safe way and doesn’t judge me.

I wish could hang more with Hyeon. He tends to be busy a lot with the music club and anime club. Even more so since we started high school but it is not like we don’t hang out with each other at all. And after all these years, my love for him has never dwelled down either. I am head over heels for this boy. I know that he is gay because he told me a long time ago but...I doubt he has the same feelings for me as I do for him. But...I am not going to be devastated if he doesn’t actually feel the same way about me. I just want him to be happy, no matter what. Though, I would be so happy if he did end up feeling the same way. As much as I want to tell him...I am slightly afraid of being in love. Why? I will explain all of that. So..here we go.

My parents divorced when I was 10 years old. I do not know what caused it but I feel like it has always been my fault. I never asked but I am afraid to find out, to be honest. I haven’t been an easy child to handle but I can’t help it at times. I have depression and I also have autism. It doesn’t make me a bad person, I know but sometimes, I don’t know how to handle certain situations and such. I have been leaning but it will be years and years before I may understand. I am afraid to be in love because I am worried that a person may get frustrated with me and want to end the relationship because of it. Not that I am trying to but still.

What I have trying to say to you is that I am just a geeky and gay teenager who goes to high school, is trying to figure who he is and hoping that one day, the person that I want to give my heart will love me back but probably not. Maybe one day but like I said, I doubt it. But I think that’s a enough for now. Thank you for letting me introduce myself and give a glimpse of my world a little bit! I rarely get to do that. Anyway, I better get going! So long for now!


	2. “Hyeon”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal spends a part of his afternoon with his crush in the music room after school.

Marshal opened the door to the music room in the lower floor of the high school where he attends. Earlier, he accidentally left a book that he has been reading in class and has not been able to retrieve until school let out. Marshal also heard music coming from the music room as well. It was piano music coming from the back of the room. He carefully walked over to see how the music was being played.  When he arrived at the back of the room, Marshal stood to the side of the door as he looked into the room. Someone was at the piano, playing it. And playing it very well, too. Marshal noticed that it was his best friend, Hyeon. Hyeon and Marshal have been best friends since elementary school. Marshal also has had a crush in Hyeon since middle school.    
  
Marshal has never tried to show that he was into Hyeon though. He knows that Hyeon is gay like him (but not fully out of the closet like Marshal) but Marshal had a strong feeling that his best friend does not feel the same about him as Marshal feels about Hyeon. Even if Hyeon does not feel the same way about Marshal, Marshal still wants to be his friend, no matter what. Marshal also loves the way that Hyeon always played the piano. Or even sang. Besides being a really amazing piano player, Hyeon was an incredible rapper and singer, too.   
  
When Hyeon finished the song that he was playing, Marshal started to clap. He did not realize what he was doing and stopped. Hyeon smiled at him.   
  
“Hi, Marshal. You must be here for the library book you lost, right?” Hyeon asked him. Marshal nodded but did not say a word back to him.   
  
“No need to be shy or nervous around me. I am glad to see you.” Hyeon said to him.   
  
“I am glad to see you, too, Hyeon. By the way...how did you know that I lost a book?” Marshal spoke back and asked a question to him.

“I saw it on one of the chairs when I came into the music room a little bit ago. I grabbed it so no one would take it.” Hyeon replied to him. Marshal smiled.   
  
“Thank you for doing that.” Marshal said to him.   
  
“No problem.” Hyeon said back to him. Hyeon looked to the side of him and picked something off of the bench next to him. He looked at Marshal again with the book in his hand, in front of him towards Marshal. Marshal walked over to him and gently took the book out of Hyeon’s hand. Hyeon suddenly got an idea in his head.   
  
“Would you like to sit with me for a bit? I miss hanging with you.” Hyeon suggested to him. Marshal was not going to say no to that. Plus, since Marshal does not ride the bus home, he had time to spend with Hyeon in the music room.    
  
“Are you sure?” Marshal asked another question. Hyeon nodded.   
  
“Yes, I am very sure.” Hyeon answered back to him. Marshal nodded to him again. He walked over to the other side of the bench. Marshal put his backpack down on the ground next to the bench then sat down next to Hyeon on it. Hyeon looked at the piano once again. Marshal looked at the piano, too, as he blushed. Being this close to Hyeon made Marshal feel warm and his mind went a little crazy.   
  
For Hyeon, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest being this close to Marshal, too. Neither of them did not like the silence that was going on between the two of them. Marshal looked at Hyeon again.   
  
“How have you been?” Marshal suddenly asked, trying to break the silence.    
  
“I have been doing fine. You?” Hyeon replied and asked Marshal back as he looked at Marshal again, too. Marshal blushed even more.   
  
“I...I have been okay myself.” Marshal answered, feeling a little flustered.   
  
“That’s good.” Hyeon said to him. Marshal had so many questions for him but he did not want to overwhelm his best friend. Though...Marshal felt like Hyeon did not think about him that way anymore.   
  
“Hyeon...do you still consider me your best friend?” Marshal asked. Hyeon nodded.   
  
“Yes. I do very much still consider you my best friend. Do you still consider me the same way?” Hyeon answered and asked the same thing to Marshal.   
  
“Yes. I still consider you my best friend as well. ...I just always was curious if I did something to you to make us not hang out as much as we used to.” Marshal spoke. Hyeon felt so bad about that.   
  
“Marshal, it is not your fault in any way. My parents just have been so annoying and wanting me to do so much lately that I just have not been able to have time to hang out with anyone. I promise it is not because of you.” Hyeon told him. Marshal felt a little better about that. Still...he also felt bad that Hyeon did not have enough time anymore because of his parents.   
  
“Have you ever talked to your parents about giving you a break?” Marshal asked. Hyeon let out a sigh.   
  
“I have tried but then I have chickened out every time I have wanted to do so. It is not easy when your parents “want the best for you” but it makes feel like you are not at your best. Pressure is a bitch and I hate it.” Hyeon replied. Marshal understood how that feels.   
  
“I am sorry. What if you told them that you wanted to hang out with me?” Marshal said and suggested. Hyeon was not sure if that would work or not. It is not like they did not know who Marshal is...it is just that Hyeon thinks that his parents still will not let him do so. Though...Hyeon was going to try to ask. No matter what.   
  
“I mean...I do not want to cause drama or anything between you and your parents. I understand. ...I just really miss you.” Marshal said.    
  
“I miss you, too, Marshal.” Hyeon said back.    
  
“More than you may ever understand.” The two of them thought at the same time. Marshal decided to change the subject. He did not want to make this a depressing reunion.

“By the way...have you thought about what you want to do after we graduate high school?” Marshal asked, changing the subject.   
  
“I want to be a producer.” Hyeon replied without hesitating. Marshal was slightly surprised by that.   
  
“Really?” Marshal asked. Hyeon nodded.   
  
“Yes. I mean, I would love to make my own songs and such but I wouldn't mind helping other LGBT artists wanting to have a voice with their music either. So...I guess I want to be a singer and a producer.” Hyeon replied. Marshal smiled.   
  
“I love that. You are so amazing, Hyeon! You have both a sweet personality and a heart of gold.” Marshal spoke.   
  
“Though...I do have the mouth of a sailor, to be honest.” Hyeon said back.   
  
“I do not think there is anything wrong with that at all. You are not the only who does either. I think of it as a bad thing. I support you, no matter what.” Marshal said back to him. Hyeon smiled. Marshal was not wrong about that. Plus, it felt nice to Hyeon to know that Marshal supports his dreams. Though...he wonders if his own parents would feel the same way about his career choices.   
  
“Thanks, Marshal. Do you know what you want to do after we graduate?” Hyeon asked and said back to him. Marshal shrugged.   
  
“You are welcome and I am not sure yet. I have so many choices but I have not set anything in stone yet.” Marshal answered and explained to Hyeon.   
  
“And that is okay, too. Some people take years before they know what they want to do. But whatever you decided to do...I support you, too.” Hyeon told him.    
  
“Thanks, Hyeon. You’re the best.” Marshal said. Though...Marshal hopes that they will still be in each others’ lives after high school and for the rest of their lives...if it can be helped.   
  
“So are you, Marshal. So are you.” Hyeon said back to him. After a little bit longer in the music room, Marshal and Hyeon decided to gather their things and head out of the room and walk home together. Neither of them lived far from the school. And Hyeon only lived about a block away from Marshal, too. As the two walked home, Hyeon had a lot of things on his mind.    
  
“Hey...if you want to hang out this weekend, I figure out a way to do so.” Hyeon suddenly suggested. Marshal looked at him.   
  
“Do you think your parents will go for it?” Marshal asked him. Hyeon shrugged.   
  
“I am not sure but honestly, I don't care. I miss you and I want to hang with you, no matter what they think. So...do you want to hang out this weekend?” Hyeon replied and asked him again.   
  
“I will have to see what I got going as well but if I am free then yes, I would love to hang out with you.” Marshal replied back to him. Hyeon smiled. If he is able to hang out with Marshal, he will be very happy and less stressed than he has been feeling for a while. The two hung out for a couple of more minutes before Marshal said his goodbye to Hyeon and headed to the front porch of his Mom’s house and went inside of the house.   
  
Hyeon watched him until Marshal was inside of his home. He turned his head forward once again and headed to his house. Marshal watched from one of the windows in the living room. Maybe they will be able to hangout together.  _ Hopefully _ . Will Hyeon’s parents let him hang out with his best friend or will they have him do what  _ they _ want him to?   



End file.
